


He could be the one

by Nelaila



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Hannah Montana is here, I'm Sorry, M/M, This was meant to go in a completely different direction, Yes you see that right, gets sappy at times, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelaila/pseuds/Nelaila
Summary: Just Jisung trying to get together with the boy of his dreams with the help of his best friends, Chan and Changbin, a band and some wise words from Hannah Montana.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	He could be the one

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea late at night, there are like 3 people who knew about it. They know that the initial thought had barely anything to do with what came out of it but, I couldn't resist after the first Hannah Montana reference. So yeah, enjoy that abomination!

It is a common knowledge, that love works like some kind of heart problems.

Jisung has to agree, he knows it firsthand. 

He clearly remembers the day he first met his class’ president, Kim Seungmin. It felt like a whole new world opened in his little heart. Like the world he’s been living in the whole time was put upside down the moment they met each other’s eyes. That changed Jisung in more ways than he could ever imagine a person was able to. 

Since that time, he’s been feeling abnormal breathing and heart rate around that one boy. Every time he passed him by, every time he caught eye contact with him, it started. Blood pressure going way too high, heart racing as if he was about to have a one way trip to another world. 

It is also a common knowledge, that people make bad decisions because of love.

Unfortunately, Jisung also speaks from his own experience with this one.

“What if you like, asked him out?” Changbin, his friend, once said. Okay, if Jisung was being honest, it was way more than once. That time, they were having a sleepover at Changbin’s house.

“Yeah, what is the worst thing that can happen? He rejects you and you finally move on from your crush.” Chan, his other friend added.

“Chan, it’s not just a crush, he’s the love of my life!” Jisung whined while covering his face with Changbin’s pillows. 

“Okay but, that’s still the worst option right?” Chan quickly said after he heard Changbin groan.

“You don’t understand, he’s literally perfect! How can someone be so pretty, cool and smart? Why would he want to go anywhere with me?” Jisung said while pouting before rolled on his stomach to hide his blushing face into more of Changbin’s pillows.

“Jisung, remember what Hannah Montana said?” Chan started while placing a comforting hand on Jisung’s head. 

“Sweet Niblets?” 

“I meant that nobody’s perfect but that’s also relevant.” 

“You call Minho perfect every day, but yeah, go on bro.” Changbin said from the other side of the room, where he was choosing a manga to read while the other two discuss Jisung’s misery.

“Changbin please, cooperate for once.” Chan begged.

“Chan, that can only mean that either you or Hannah noona are lying and I don’t know which option hurts me more.” Jisung said while trying to cover himself with Changbin’s blanket, but Chan was too strong to let him do that.

“Jisung I can’t believe you can’t choose between Hannah and me, your one and only bro!” Chan said dramatically while fighting for Changbin’s blanket.

“But Hannah is my only noona!” Jisung screamed while fighting back.

“I swear to god, just because you met her once doesn’t mean she’s your noona .” Chan responded.

“But we texted afterwards! I felt the connection between us!” Jisung screeched as he kicked Chan and hid under the blanket.

“Then why don’t you try to get together with Hannah instead of Seungmin.” Chan said and got up from the bed and went to sit on the floor next to Changbin who was reading My Hero Academia. 

“Ew, Chan what the hell.” Jisung shouted. He threw the blanket off the bed ignoring Changbin’s loud protests and marched towards Chan. He sat down and looked at the oldest with the best puppy eyes he could make.

“Okay, what do you know about him?” Chan asked since Jisung never really talked much about Seungmin other than the fact that he’s perfect in the younger’s eyes. 

“He likes biology.” Jisung answered. He remembered all of the biology classes where Seungmin was even more focused and eager to learn than in any other. 

“Thats doesn’t help much Jisung. There must be something else.” Chan sighed. 

“What do you mean that doesn’t help? Don’t you remember when you had a crush on that chemistry nerd?” Changbin interrupted.

“Changbin please. let’s not go back to this.” Chan pleaded.

“Why not, those pick up lines were glorious.” Changbin continued clearly amused.

“What pick up lines?” Jisung perked up at the mention of them and asked.

“You’re so hot, you denature my proteins, for example” Changbin said trying to hold his laugh throughout the whole sentence, which didn’t exactly work out. Jisung burst into a laughing fit right away and Chan was just staring at the ceiling wondering what did he do wrong in his past life to deserve this.

“Anyways, any other things about Seungmin?” Chan asked, trying to save his dignity before Changbin starts speaking about another of his failed flirting attempts.

At that, Jisung stopped laughing and layed down to think. He realized that he didn’t exactly know much about Seungmin. They rarely ever talked, and even when they did, it was always short and strictly school related. He had to rummage among all of the information he’s gathered about Seungmin from any kind of source.

“Day6, he likes Day6.” He said after a while.

“Oh, that’s great! I mean they are great so I’m not surprised he’s a fan. You can go to him and ask to get you into them cause you got interested recently!” Chan said happily since in his opinion, every little step towards making Jisung talk to his crush, is a big victory for all of them.

“I don’t know any of their songs though.” 

“I guess we’re in for a Day6 marathon tonight then.” Changbin said as he got up to turn on his computer so they can listen to their music.

They all gathered on the floor with Changbin’s laptop in front of them and played the newest music video of the group. It was called Sweet Chaos and Jisung was fairly impressed with the song, even if rock was not his go-to genre. Chan was completely jamming to it while Changbin was intently watching the video. 

“Hey, didn’t the bassist remind you of someone?” Changbin asked after they finished the video. The two looked at him confused, mainly because none of them payed attention to the visuals. Changbin just sighed and searched for a photo of the guy.

“Dude, he looks so much like Jisung.” Chan said amazed after looking through few pictures of the bassist. Changbin nodded and started commenting the similarities between the two, but Jisung just stared at the pictures and felt the gears in his mind work. 

“Hey guys, I have an idea!” He said after the thought struck him.

“Uh oh, that doesn’t sound so good.” Changbin said as he looked at Jisung’s sparkly eyes.

“As both of you said, I look exactly like the bassist, right?” Jisung said ignoring Changbin’s comment. 

“I didn’t say that exactly but yeah, go on.” Chan replied.

“What if I told Seungmin that-”

“Jisung, no.” Chan stopped him before he could even finish.

“You don’t even know what I wanted to say!” Jisung pouted while saying that. 

“Jisung, you’re not going to pull a Hannah Montana shit out of your ass and tell Seungmin you’re actually Brian.” Chan responded sounding like a typical mum friend, even though he barely held his life together.

“Who the fuck is Brian? And I only wanted to say that I’m cousins with the guy or something.” Jisung said and crossed his arms.

“Jisung this is not a good idea.” Chan retorted.

“I think it’s a brilliant idea and that Jisung should definitely use it.” Changbin said.

“Changbin, I always knew you’re the real one, even after you made Chan cry after rejecting him!” At that, Changbin furrowed his brows in confusion.

“But I never rejected Chan.” He replied shifting his gaze from Jisung to Chan.

“Don’t you remember him flirting with you two years ago?” Jisung said with a puzzled expression. Changbin just stared right into his eyes with a bewildered look on his face.

“That was him flirting!? And I thought those pick up lines were shit.” Changbin said while looking at Chan with evident amusement.

“Okay let’s stop! I know you weren’t interested in me that way, I’m completely over it now!” Chan shouted desperately. 

“I was never interested in anyone that way, and I doubt I will ever be. So Jisung, please tell the girls from your class to stop confessing to me instead of telling them ‘Yeah, go for it’.” Changbin said after he remember all of the irritating encounters with people who didn’t understand that he doesn’t want any romantic relationship.

“But they look so innocent! How can I break their heart without giving them a chance to tell you what they feel!” 

“Okay guys stop, we are losing the topic again. We gotta solve Jisung’s problem.” Chan interrupted before Changbin could even open his mouth to respond. “Sungie, tomorrow you’re going to talk to Seungmin, ask him to show you some Day6 music and that’s all. Do not even try to say that you’re related to the bassist. Understood?”

Jisung processed the plan for a second before he glanced at Changbin who mouthed “I dare you” at him. He felt conflicted, it was a hard choice for him. But then he remembered what Hannah Montana noona told him at the fanmeeting in Seoul in 2009. She told him to always do what his heart tells him to. That was the moment he decided that Hannah noona is the most inspirational person to ever walk on earth. So, he did what she told him to. Out of love for both, Hannah noona and Seungmin. 

“Understood Chan, I would never do something that stupid.” He said as he formed the plan in his head. He just needs to find out everything there is to know about the bassist.

Another thing, love is widely known for, is making people do very questionable things.

Like pulling an all nighter to research the entire life of some bassist of a group you just heard of, while trying to not wake up your friends.

As it turned out, the dude, also known as Young K, was actually pretty interesting. Jisung was starting to question his whole existence when he found out that the dude learned english from Shrek. It was like finding his long lost brother. He felt the need to go through his whole family tree because he wouldn’t believe anyone who would say that they are not related. But that might have been his five am mind speaking. 

So in the morning, he went to school with his friends, but not before drowning two cups of coffee to keep himself alive. First few classes were completely okay, he could actually pay attention to what was taught. But then, the lunch break started. The time when he promised his friends to start his plan. So, he went up to Seungmin’s desk.

“Oh, hi Jisung. Do you need something?” Seungmin said when he looked up to see Jisung approaching him. And Jisung, well, he definitely didn’t expect his heart rate to speed up to that extent. Okay, calm down, breathe in, breathe in and out and in and out. 

“Not really, just wanted to talk to you for a bit.” If his friends were there to witness this, they would be so proud of him, Jisung was sure of that. “So, I’ve heard you’re a Day6 fan.” Jisung could swear that Seungmin’s eyes lit up like stars at the mention of his favourite band.

“Yes! Oh god I love them. I’d love to go to their concert if I could but there is no way now.” Seungmin said and Jisung watched how the smile fell off the boy’s face with each word he spoke. 

“What about going together? You and me?” Jisung said without thinking.

“Do you have the tickets? They are sold out already.” Seungmin asked still with a frown that Jisung hated on his face. 

“Not yet, but I will manage.” Jisung replied. “Don’t tell anyone but I’m actually cousins with Young K.” He whispered when he saw how unconvinced Seungmin looked.

“Cousins?” Seungmin whisper-yelled with a shocked expression. 

“Yup, but don’t tell anyone okay, I’ll take care of the tickets. But now, I gotta go and find my friends, bye!” Jisung said as he was taking in Seungmin’s starstruck expression. He quickly ran out of the classroom to escape the situation and save his very weak heart. 

It didn’t take him long to find his friends, since they were always sitting at the same spot at the back of school. They looked at his red face and thought that they will finally have some rest from the Seungmin situation.

“Boys, we gotta find two Day6 tickets.” 

Love is also known for making people use desperate methods.

After spending over four hours to find tickets at a reasonable price, the three boys were close to giving up. Jisung couldn’t afford paying a price that was almost his mother's salary for one ticket. They went through most of the sites on the first ten google search pages, whether it be korean , english or even some chinese ones. The only one that was at somehow reasonable price was too shady, even for Jisung. 

So, he decided to use his last resort. 

He grabbed his phone and searched for a phone number he hadn’t used in over a year. His two friends were looking at him with horror in their eyes since they knew exactly who he was going to call. When he finally found the contact he was looking for, he looked up at his friends who nodded at him to do it with a serious look on their faces. So he pressed the call button. 

He knew it was gonna cost him a lot to make this call, both mentally and literally, since it was not cheap to call someone from US while being in Korea. With each beep of his phone, he felt his heart speed up. What if it wouldn’t work? What if he just made a fool out of himself? 

After what felt like an eternity, someone picked up the phone. The three boys heard the voice so well known by them. Jisung grabbed the phone and started pacing around the room.

“Uh, hi, can you do me a favour, Hannah noona?”

But most importantly, love is known for making people incredibly happy.

Jisung knows that from the moment he picks up Seungmin before the concert. He knows that when they go to McDonalds to eat. He knows that when they enter the stadium. He feels that when he sees how Seungmin’s eyes light up like fireflies as he sings his favourite songs. 

Jisung decides that he didn’t know what love actually is before that night, before he saw Seungmin look around him with pure adoration in his eyes. He never felt like this before he saw that huge grin forming on Seungmin’s face as he looked right at Jisung. 

“You know, I’m not actually Young K’s cousin.” Jisung said before he could stop himself. 

“I know, it was quite obvious.” Seungmin said while still sporting that endearing grin.

“Then why did you agree for that?” 

“Because I like you. I don’t think you’ve ever noticed because you were always too busy panicking whenever I looked at you.” Seungmin giggled when he saw how Jisung’s face went redder and redder with every word he said. “Don’t worry, it was adorable. Also, I didn’t think you would actually get the tickets, they must have cost a fortune.” 

“Well, you see…”

“Is everybody having a great night?!” Jisung got interrupted by Jae shouting from the stage. “We know that it’s almost the end of the concert, but we have a very, I can’t stress that enough, very special guest with us. Make some noise for our dear friend, Hannah Montana!” 

The crowd went crazy, everyone was screaming. Jisung could swear he saw some bras flying towards the stage. He forgot how much everyone loved Hannah. He looked at Seungmin who was just gaping at the stage like a fish.

“Hello everyone! I’m here to help my little friend whom I met in this exact stadium ten years ago at a fanmeeting. He came here with someone very special to him, and I am honoured to be a part of this special moment for both of them! Get ready for the last song of tonight, this one's for you Han Jisung!” Hannah screamed and did a backflip on stage. She motioned to the rest of the band to start the song. 

“You know Hannah Montana?! And yet you lied about being cousins with Young K?!” Seungmin yelled at Jisung with shaking hands. Jisung didn’t have time to respond because he heard the familiar tune of ‘He could be the one’ playing. 

“That’s my favourite song.” Both of them said at the same time. They looked right into each other’s eyes and felt like the world around them stopped. It was magical. At that moment, Jisung could only see Seungmin. He moved closer to the boy, wrapped his hands around Seungmin’s and held them close to his chest.

“My heart is beating so fast only for you.” Jisung said and watched Seungmin’s face grow red. The other boy quickly looked away and muttered something under his breath. “What did you say?” Jisung asked while leaning closer to Seungmin, since he didn’t catch what the other said.

“I asked if I could kiss you.” Seungmin said and looked at Jisung who stood there speechless. He couldn’t believe it was happening. He just nodded silently. 

After a moment, Seungmin finally made the first move. He leaned towards Jisung slowly, but surely. Right before he met the other’s lips, he stopped and looked at Jisung as if to see if he really wanted to do this. Jisung took a deep breath and connected their lips in a soft kiss. A moment both of them were waiting for, it was nothing short but wonderful. Jisung felt lightheaded, like he was walking on the clouds. It wasn’t a long kiss but, when they parted ways, they both felt breathless. They looked at each other with sweet smiles on their faces. 

“I always knew you were the one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this crazy shitfest.


End file.
